


FIVE DOLLAR FOOT LONG

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Subways, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the fic I just had an intense need to call it that. shut up





	FIVE DOLLAR FOOT LONG

He hated the long trip to work. Two hours on the subway just to get to his job, that and the body odor of some of these people made him gag. He took his usual place, standing near one of the windows, staring out into the tunnel. Viren yawned, gripping the pole beside him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his hip, another sliding down to grope his ass.

He was just about to say something when the hand on his hip started gripping his crotch. He stifled a moan, the hand touching him oh so right.

Had it really been so long?

The last person he'd been intimate with was his ex wife, and he never had time to attend to his own needs.

That, and the fact that they could get caught at any moment made his cock stand at attention.

Viren felt something hard against the cleft of his ass.

They rolled their hard on against him, making him bite his lip.

He should call out, he should walk away, but Viren's dick had other ideas. He ground his hips against the mystery man, encouraging him to continue.

The man palmed at Viren's growing hard on, pressing Viren closer to the window.

Viren closed his eyes, focusing solely on the pleasure starting to bubble up inside him.

This felt way too good to be true, and way too hot to be legal.

He heard a zipper, then felt the man's length pressing against his clothed ass, radiating heat. It felt long and thick, making Viren ache for it to be inside him.

The man groaned softly, his voice rich and silky, turning Viren on even more. He started thrusting against Viren, placing his hands on Viren's hips.

Viren grinded against the man's thrusts, loving every second of this. It had been so long, and he needed this bad. Not the ideal place to get his rocks off, but fuck if this wasn't hot. Viren bit his hand, trying not to moan as a hand returned to Viren's straining cock. He could feel it leaking precome.

The man palmed it, groping it, his other hand joined the fun.

Viren's body was singing, a hot coil winding tighter and tighter inside him. Viren felt his belt being undone, his pants being unzipped and the back of them slipped down.

No way.

Was this guy really going to press his luck like this?

This guy is a freak.

But then again, Viren is too now, apparently.

He felt that hot length against the cleft of his ass, feeling thicker than before.

"Please..." The rich voice felt like warm caramel being poured on Viren's body, the ache in his voice tasting like the sweetest chocolate.

"Do it." Viren whispered. 

Viren heard the man purr, "Oh you little sexpot~" He eased inside, having no lube and not really wanting either of them to get caught during prep.

Viren hissed at the stretch, it hurt but felt amazing at the same time. So full and thick inside him. 

The man waited, nuzzling against Viren's neck, breathing softly.

Viren found it kind of cute, the man letting him adjust to his size, even though they don't even know each other's names.

Perhaps there's still kindness in the world after all.

"G-go ahead." Viren stuttered, trying his best not to give them away.

The man hummed, licking a stripe up Viren's neck. "Good."

Viren felt the man snap his hips into him, making him gasp. How this man could keep such a pace and not draw attention was a mystery. Viren had to bite hard on his hand to keep his moans from spilling out.

"F-fuck~" The man purred, nibbling Viren's ear. "So tight..."

Viren was shaking, so damn close to bursting it hurt. He was loving this. Viren felt a hand dive under his shirt and began to play with a nipple. The other tugging Viren's shaft from his briefs and stroking him slow. Blood and spit started to mix on Viren's hand as he met the man's thrusts with equal strength. The pain seeming to amplify his pleasure.

Fuck Viren needed to get this guy's name and number. This was way too good to be a one time thing.

One last stroke and Viren swore he'd bitten off a chunk of his hand, his cock spewing out relentlessly onto the train wall. Bliss rippled through his body like a cold shower, coating every nerve with relief.

The man kept thrusting, harder now. The hand left Viren's cock to give himself more leverage.

Viren was losing his mind, the overstimulation making him ache in the best way. 

The man's thrusts started to stutter, until a huge load filled Viren to the brim. "I could fuck you all damn day..." The man cooed, rubbing Viren's hip tenderly. "But my stop is up next." He eased himself slowly out of Viren, tucking himself back in. He turned Viren around to face him. He was an elf, a Startouch, if Viren remembered correctly. Headphones hanging around his neck, blaring some song Viren had never heard of. His long, white hair tied into a high ponytail. He wore a bright orange jacket, a dark red hoodie underneath, a logo for some energy drink slapped onto the front. His jeans were tight and black, rips on the knees and a chain from his pocket leading to a black studded belt. His eyes scanning Viren with appreciation, a tender smirk on his face. 

Viren was a disheveled mess. His graying brown hair sticking to his forehead, his right hand bleeding profusely onto the floor, blushing from ear to ear.

"Aaravos." The elf finally said, whipping out what looked to be a card and stuffing it into Viren's front coat pocket. 

"V-Viren."

Aaravos kneeled down, reaching into a book bag that had seen better days. It was dark, the front displayed a variety of different pins and buttons, mostly music related. He stood once more, a white box in his hand. He lead Viren to an empty seat, taking his bleeding hand. Aaravos cleaned it up, wrapping bandages around the wound.

"I'm no doctor, but hopefully that will help until you can get that looked at." He chuckled. He helped Viren clean himself up. The train stopped, and the doors opened. "Call me." Aaravos winked, poking Viren's front pocket. He walked off the train before Viren could say a word.

Viren stood there with his jaw open. Not only did he get fucking wrecked, but the guy who did it was not only smoking hot but a sweetheart too. Viren dug into his front pocket, pulling out the card the elf had given him earlier. It was a folded up poster, not a card like he had thought.

**"DJ Startouch performing live tonight at Xadian delights!"**

On the back was a written note.

_'Finally got the guts to talk to you. Or, well, you know. Can't believe we've shared the same route for 2 months now and I finally had the balls to do something. I'd love to see you again. Maybe at my show tonight?_

_Call me._

_Aaravos ♡'_

Viren almost missed his stop. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to see him again.


End file.
